The Final Straw: A Lumpy Fanfic
by The-Blue-Fanatic
Summary: The Citizens of Happy Tree Town have had enough! Lumpy, their resident idiot has killed yet another Happy Tree Friend. But this time it's their beloved hero Splendid! Will the Tree Friends forgive Lumpy for slaying their super squirrel? Or will they make him suffer with the worst punishment imaginable? Read to find out! Rated T Contains Mild Profanity, Violence and Blue Moose
1. Chapter 1

The Final Straw: A Lumpy Fanfic

Plot- The Citizens of Happy Tree Town have had enough! Lumpy, their resident idiot has killed yet another Happy Tree Friend. HBut this time it's their beloved hero Splendid! Will the Tree Friends forgive Lumpy for slaying their super squirrel? Or will they make him suffer with the worst punishment imaginable? Read to find out! Rated Teen- Contains Mild Profanity, Violence and Blue Moose.

Chapter 1- Birthday Bash

Today was a very special day in Happy Tree Town. It was Splendid's Birthday and everybody in Happy Tree Town was invited to celebrate the super squirrel's special occasion. Critters young and old, bearing food and gifts of all sorts, made the pilgrimage to the park to throw their beloved hero the best surprise party ever. The first friends to arrive at the party were Toothy and Cuddles. The boys were bringing balloons and helium. Toothy then filled up the balloons with helium while Cuddles filled himself up with the gas, and promptly began to imitate Minnie Mouse. No later than when the pair showed up, Sniffles arrived with games and music for the party. Nutty came with the Birthday Cake, which was surprisingly uneaten. Lumpy soon walked over with the burger patties and hotdogs and placed then on the table, but not before tripping on a rock and falling over. Pop came next with his grill to cook the burgers and hotdogs, and Cub followed dragging ketchup and mustard bottles behind him. Soon, all of the Tree Friends were there, to await the arrival of their special guest. The atmosphere was set for the best party ever. Or so everyone thought…..


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2- The Special Guest

Meanwhile, Splendid was in his headquarters, knitting a pair of dark purple adult sized onesies. He then tried on his new pajamas and looked at the mirror. No sooner than when he saw his reflection, a scowl much like Handy's formed on Splendid's face. Splendid promptly took off his pajamas and zapped them with his laser. There was no way in hell that he was going to look like Tinkie Winkie the Teletubbie when he went to bed every night. He then swept up the ashes, scooped them up in his hand and open a window to toss them out. Just as he was about close the window, Splendid heard a commotion with his amazing hearing. The sounds of laughter and music filled his ears. Curious, he flew over to the direction of the sounds to find its source. As he flew through the air, the delicious scent of burgers frying and hotdogs sizzling began to creep into his nose and make his mouth water. He then saw the source of the wonderful smells and sounds. It was a birthday party, and all the guests were cheering. He looked closer, and saw that they were cheering at him, cheering his name. Then it hit him, this party wasn't for just anybody. No, this party was for him! The tree friends had thrown him a surprise birthday party and were cheering for him to come down! "Wow!" Splendid gasped. "A party for me?! Woo-Hoo!". And at that Splendid flew down to greet his guests and enjoy the night. This was going to be the best night of his life!..._**Literally**_


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3- Cheering and Stealing

As soon as Splendid landed on the ground he was greeted with applause. "HAPPY BIRTHDAY SPLENDID!" cheered the Tree Friends. Splendid was overcome with the greatest happiness and gratitude that he had ever had in his life. The biggest smile formed on his face as he sang along to "Happy Birthday". He blushed like never before as Giggles planted sweet, seductive kisses on his cheeks. When her lips met his own, he turned a shade of red that would rival Flaky's fur. Tears welled up in his eyes as he received high fives from Sniffles and Toothy and hugs from Cub. Once the hype of his arrival withered down, the energy of the party began to rise up along with the volume of the music. DJ Cro-Marmot was making hits, while Disco Bear was stealing the spotlight at the dance floor, but not the ladies hearts. Speaking of stealing, Happy Tree Town's resident villains Lifty and Shifty, were up to no good. Bored out of their skulls, the troublesome twins spent their day planning their greatest scheme yet! They had all the time they needed because had not been invited to the party for obvious reasons. In fact they didn't even know about it. Either way the brothers didn't care. In fact the party gave them an unprecedented opportunity to pillage and steal! With everyone at the park and no one to watch over the houses, banks and museums, the party gave them a rare advantage over their fellow citizens. With that in mind the twins smiled devilishly. A moment later Shifty gathered all their plans and tools while Lifty locked and secured the house, ironically from other thieves. As soon as engine started the two robbers drove down to Happy Tree Town to commence their night of robberies.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4- The Perfect Crime or the Perfect Gift

Shifty and Lifty hopped out of their van as soon as they hit their first stop, the museum. Shifty picked the locks while Lifty set up the van for a heavy load. Once inside, the twins went to work, smashing glass displays and metal safes to get to the shiny goods. With so many tempting items to pillage the brothers ran in and out of the place with artifacts of all kinds. At the speed of which they were stealing, the van quickly became loaded almost to full capacity. Reluctantly, Shifty motioned for Lifty to hop into the van, so that they could unload the stuff at their house and return for more pillaging. Lifty obediently ran back to his older brother but not before stealing a strange golden idol and a weird, glowing, green stone. Once inside the vehicle, Shifty started the engine and the two drove up a hill to their home. On the way up, tragedy struck for the two raccoons. Shifty and Lifty began to fight about who would keep certain pieces of gold and silver. "I stole the most silver so I should keep most of the silver!" shouted Shifty. "But you have all the gold too so I get nothing!" hollered Lifty. The argument continued for about ten minute but then escalated when Shifty saw the green stone in Lifty's arms. Looking at the stone instead of the road, Shifty asked "What is that in your arms, is that an emerald?"Still angry at his brother Lifty snarled "Emeralds don't glow s***head." Envious of his brother's find, Shifty waited till his brother was off guard. "Well, whatever it is, I'm stealing it!" Shift snarled as he snatched the stone out of Lifty's arms. Lifty leaped out of his seat to get back his stone and began to fist fight with his brother. In the process of reclaiming his prize, Lifty dropped the golden idol one the floor of the van. Being the master of bad luck, the idol conveniently rolled underneath Shifty's feet, causing him to step on the idol instead of the gas pedal. The idol then got stuck on the gas pedal, making the van go from 30 to 120. In no time the van crashed into a small ditch, sending the two twins flying out of the windshield. Shifty tumbled down the hill and splattered on the side of a tree while Lifty landed head first onto a boulder, splitting his head open like an egg. Ironically, the golden idol landed safely on Lifty's open hand while the strange glowing stone rolled down the rest of the hill and towards the park.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5- Present Problem

Meanwhile the party rocked on with the residents of Happy Tree Town partying harder than they ever did before. Cub was passed out and fast asleep (not dead for once) on a bench while his father tirelessly grilled the food. Giggles flirted with every boy on the dance floor while Petunia fed Handy his hotdog with her teeth, eventually locking her lips with his. The Mole was standing in the punch bowl, trying to seduce an ice sculpture of Splendid while Toothy and Cuddles were dying (not literally) of laughter watching him. Russell was running around, laughing like a manic, swinging his hooked hand and murdering every balloon he could find while guzzling down rum from a bottle. Flaky was nervously shaking with fear, trying to keep Flippy in check with all the balloons popping while Nutty was chugging soda down his throat. DJ Cro-Marmot was melting under the heat of the atmosphere while Disco Bear danced himself into a minor heart attack. Despite all the craziness that was going on, Splendid was still the center of attention at the party. This was especially the case when the time for opening gifts arrived. All eyes were on him at every moment has he received and opened his gifts. Everyone in the group had the same thought about their gifts, "Is he going to like it?" Everybody from Flaky to Lumpy was worried about this…especially Lumpy.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter- 6 Moose Mission

Lumpy at this point was both scared and angry. He was scared because he had brought Splendid a surprisingly nice suit case. Unfortunately, he had broken it by accident when he had used it to break his fall when he had tripped. This meant that he would have to find Splendid another gift and fast! But he was mostly angry about the fact that the narrator and author of this fanfic had forgotten about his existence for the past three chapters, despite that fact that this story had his name in the title and was supposed to be a Lumpy Fanfic…..BUT ANYWAYS…Lumpy was in a bad pinch. While Splendid and the others were distracted by the gift opening, he searched around for a potential gift. Giving up he decided to do the next best thing, steal someone else's gift and claim it as his own. He slowly crept towards the gift pile unnoticed and quietly grabbed a gift. He looked to see whose gift it was to Splendid and found a tag reading, "To my gratest heroe, Splendad, Love Cub". Lumpy immediately felt a great feeling of shame and guilt course through his mind upon reading the tag. This was little Cub's gift to Splendid! How was that poor baby bear going to feel if his gift was stolen?! Lumpy sighed as tears welled up in his eyes as guilt consumed him. Lumpy may have been a complete dumb*** but even he knew it was wrong to steal anyone's gift to Splendid, especially Cub's. So at that the moose quickly put the gift down the gift and sadly continued his search. Even though he had some time due to Splendid having almost a hundred gifts to open, Lumpy was still having no luck. Soon he felt like giving up when suddenly he saw a strange green glow. Curious, Lumpy walked over to the glow to investigate its source. He came to some bushes and pushed them apart with his hands to find a strange, glowing, green stone! Lumpy's eyes grew as big as saucers as he picked up the strange object in his hand to look at it more closely. As he walked around mesmerized by the rock, he soon stepped on something squishy and looked down to find his foot covered in splattered brains, specifically raccoon brains. Lumpy let out a girlish squeak as he jumped back from the raccoon remains. His disgust would not last long as he looked up further past the scattered remains to see a van full of stolen gold and silver! Lumpy dropped his jaw in shock and amazement at this lucky find and gently pick up some of the artifacts. "Holy cow!" Lumpy gasped. "I could make lots o money with this van here!" Remembering his mission, Lumpy looked around to see what items he could give to Splendid. He still wanted to give Splendid the green glowing stone, but he also wanted to make to stone even cooler by adding gold or silver to it. In the process of shopping, Lumpy found a nice silver staff, a beautiful golden crown and a big golden chain to make a necklace. But how was he going to attach the stone to the chain? Lumpy decided that the best approach was to tie the stone to the necklace, but that didn't work. So Lumpy looked around for something to bind the stone with. He was about to give up when he saw some chewing gum on the dashboard of the van. Seeing the gum, Lumpy got a crazy idea. He took the gum and popped in his mouth and chewed frantically until it was just right. Then he took it out, placed it on the chain and slapped the stone on top of the gum. He waited a few minutes for the gum to dry and picked up the chain to see if it worked. Surprisingly the stone stuck to the chain, and didn't even budge when he put the necklace on for size. Pleased with his work, Lumpy let out a satisfied "Mmmmm-Hmm" as he nodded his head and ran straight to the park. But not before decking himself out in gold like a rapper, and posing like an Egyptian in front of the van's rear view mirror.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7- Gruesome Gift and Birthday Crash

Meanwhile at the park, Splendid was finishing up unwrapping all of his gifts from Giggles. He had just one person left on his list and that person was Lumpy. "Alright, now. Who did I miss?" Splendid happily mused as he checked off his list of guests. "Let's see, Handy, check! Lammy check! Russell, check! Mime, check! Oh! Lumpy! Of course! Now where is that silly blue moose at?" Splendid looked into the colorful crowd of critters before him, but could not find the blue moose anywhere. Due to his tall height and crooked antlers, Lumpy would have been as noticeable in the group as a wart on a finger. Confused but not disappointed, Splendid simply shrugged his shoulders and decided to thank all the Tree Friends for their wonderful surprise party and go home with his gifts.

Just as he contemplated this, Splendid along with the others turned towards the forest to hear frantic footsteps and breathing. Suddenly, from out of the bushes dashed out a blue moose lavished in golden jewelry. It was Lumpy, and he was dancing with glittery gifts in hand. Amused, Splendid sat back down in his chair, snickering at the moose's foolish dance moves. After some goofy dancing and boos from a jealous Disco Bear, Lumpy skipped over to Splendid. He gracefully bowed down exclaiming "Merry Christmas!" and handed him a silver staff. Splendid gasped in amazement along with the others, as he took the staff from Lumpy. The staff was silver with blue sapphires around it and a blue diamond at the top. The staff was so amazing that it even rivaled Sniffle's gift, an Italian robot chef. As he was about to turn and thank Lumpy for his wonderful present, Lumpy simply surprised him again by handing him another gift, a beautiful golden crown. "Oooh" Splendid cooed as he placed the golden crown upon his head. The golden crown was padded with white fluff at the bottom and studded with red rubies around it and a red sapphire in the middle. At this point Lumpy was showing off and beaming with pride. There was no doubt that he had brought the best gifts at the party, and yet he still had one more surprise left. As Splendid once again turned to thank him, Lumpy handed him the golden chain with the glowing stone, his last and most special gift. Consumed with deep happiness and even deeper gratitude, Splendid simply shed a tear of joy as Lumpy clasped the chain around his neck. Splendid studied his wonderful new necklace, especially the glowing, green stone attached to it. He them leaped out of his chair and gave Lumpy a nonlethal hug, and ran over to a mirror that Giggles gave him, to check out his new look.

As he posed in the mirror Splendid began to have a terrible headache and felt suddenly nauseous. Thinking that the crown was too tight for his head, Splendid took it off and handed it to Lumpy to temporarily hold it until he recovered. But the headache only persisted and the nausea got worse. Suddenly he jaw dropped open and he threw up! Everyone gasped and made sounds of disgust as the fountain of puke landed on a few electrical cords. Luckily, the switch for the park's electricity wasn't on, so there was no chance of an electrical disaster. Still, everyone in the crowd was more worried about their beloved hero's well being than a potential fire. Splendid, quickly covered his mouth and forcefully swallowed the rest of the barf down his throat to avoid anymore embarrassment. At that point he decided to say his goodbyes and call it a night before he caused any more trouble. As he thought of this plan, he felt his hands and chest tingle with pain. He looked down to the source of the pain and discovered the cause. It was the green stone that was the source of all this trouble! And the longer he had it on, the sicker he grew. Without a second thought, Splendid grabbed the necklace and threw it on the ground. As he heard gasps of shock from the other Tree Friends, Splendid stomped on the stone until it was nothing but dust.

Freed of his suffering, Splendid breathed a sigh of relief. He then heard someone sniffling and whimpering. He looked over to see Lumpy on the ground sweeping up the dust from the stone into a pan and crying. Seeing that he had unintentionally hurt the moose's feelings, Splendid walked over to him and rubbed his shoulder, assuring the moose that everything was alright. Lumpy smiled his goofy smile and wiped off his tears. He then got up and gave Splendid a nice hug as the other Tree Friends awed at the display of affection. Soon the two blue critters broke the hug and laughed off the negative feelings. As the two of them giggled, Lumpy paused as he felt a tickle in his nose and quit laughing. Splendid saw this and put his finger to Lumpy's snout to stop his sneeze. Lumpy breathed out with relief and thanked Splendid when suddenly, he sneezed "Ahh-choo!" sending the dust from the stone right into Splendid's face! Splendid rubbed his eyes to rid himself of the dust, but it was too late! The effects of the stone's dust were starting to course through his body as he breathed in the remains. Suddenly he began to feel itchy and scratched at his face, only for chunks of skin and fur to peel off his head! He then began to throw up great amounts of puke and spew out of both his mouth and nose! The chunks of barf landed on everything and everyone, effectively grossing out every Tree Friend into throwing up too. In a desperate attempt to stop more the vile liquid from leaving his body, Splendid forcefully blocked both his mouth and his nose. This was a decision he would soon regret, because as soon as he covered his mouth and nose, he began to forcefully swallow the puke. This caused his body to swell up like a balloon. Then without warning, he exploded, sending organs and other body parts in all directions! His brain hit the switch for the park's electricity, setting the generators from "OFF" to "ON". While his legs and arms knocked over kiddie pools, sending water towards the cords.

As if things could not get worse, the puke that had landed on the electrical cords and equipment had corroded them, exposing their wires and sending sparks in all directions! Every critter in the park began to panic and run around with fear as the sparks set gifts and tables on fire and the stage ablaze. Cro-Marmot got trapped in a pile of burning poles and Disco Bear got a massive heart attack. Pop and Cub were set ablaze from the grill exploding. Flippy flew into a post traumatic fit and began murdering every Tree Friend he could catch. Sniffle's Italian robot chef malfunctioned and began to butcher Nutty and Sniffles. Petunia, Mime and Giggles stepped into puddles of electrocuted water and got shocked to death. The Mole was carrying his ice sculpture girlfriend to safety but was crushed by a falling tree on the way to his car. Toothy and Cuddles were running into the street when they got hit by a fire truck. The fire truck veered off the road and hit Flaky, Russell and Handy, thanks to Toothy's and Cuddle's remains getting stuck in the tires. The fire truck soon crashed into the burning pile of gifts, sending fire chief Truffles flying out of the windshield and getting impaled on a pole over the fires. There he slowly roasted to death over the open blaze.

Lumpy in the meantime was seeking cover and running as fast as he could to avoid getting killed himself. He was almost to the forest when suddenly, Flippy leaped out of the bushes. Terrified, Lumpy ran in the other direction while Flippy pursued him. Lumpy spotted a baseball bat and a piñata. He got behind the piñata and waited for Flippy to get close enough. Then he swung the piñata towards Flippy, entangling him with the strings in the process. Then Lumpy grabbed the bat and beat Flippy to a pulp. Lumpy then threw down the bat and ran to some bushes for safety.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8- Lone Survivor

When the fire burned everything to ashes and finally died down, Lumpy peeked out from the bushes to see the carnage. Burned gifts and equipment were steaming and crumbling. The Italian Robot chef was busy putting the finishing touches on a plate of Squirrel Tortellini and Anteater Linguini. Blood covered the ground and body parts were strewn everywhere.

Normally, whenever great massacres like this happened, Lumpy would feel relieved that he had survived and continue on his way. Then he would regroup with the others once they had respawned and things would be fine. Even if the killings were his fault, the Tree Friends would forgive him and continue to include him in their lives. But this time was different, not only was he at fault for ruining the party but also for killing everyone else, including Splendid. Lumpy had killed all of the Tree Friends more than once, but had never killed Cro-Marmot or even remotely injured Splendid. But on this night, Lumpy had managed to do the impossible, cause a fire to kill Cro-Marmot and kill Splendid with kindness. Lumpy couldn't fathom how he could cause such a disaster but he knew one thing and it was this; He had ruined the best party ever. Perhaps the best party that had ever happened in everyone's lives, and he was going to be in deep doo-doo with everybody once they had respawned.

Realizing just how much trouble he was in, Lumpy began to feel a special kind of dread. The kind of dread that a small child would feel whenever they knock over a vase, or break a window. But for Lumpy, this feeling was much worse, if not a thousand times worse. With fear, dread and guilt consuming his soul, Lumpy ran as fast as he could out of the park and straight to his home. Just like a child who is in trouble, Lumpy searched for the best place to hide in his home. Once there he immediately barged into his bedroom, locked the door, covered his windows and jumped into the one place where a child feels safe, his closet. There he grabbed some blankets, a supply of cheese and water, a flashlight and a teddy bear. Then he closed the door, intending on never leaving his home again.


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9- Re-spawned with Repulsive Memories

Over a period of days, Happy Tree Town began to repopulate with its re-spawned citizens. They would wake up tired and sore, in their original, undamaged bodies. To each critter, the feeling would be as if they were rising from an intense hibernation. Yet, through some mysterious force of nature or magic, they would somehow retain the last thoughts in their heads before they perished. And the recent memories that came to each and every critter were not good ones. Sure, they remembered the party of their lives, but they also remembered how it ended. Each and every citizen remembered their deaths and how they felt. Sniffles for example, remembered the torturous process of being shredded into Linguini, while Giggles remembered the intense burn of electrified water as it fried her body. Handy cringed at the memory of getting hit by the fire truck and splattering on its grill. Disco Bear cupped his chest because it still hurt from his massive heart attack, on an emotional level. With the exception of Shifty and Lifty, every Tree Friend was filled with hate and distain from the one attendant that didn't die. And his name was Lumpy. Any memory of a blue moose with crooked antlers sent fires of fury and disappointment in each and every citizen that was there at the party. With anti-moose thoughts in their heads, every tree friend from Cuddles to Russell simultaneously left their homes and walked into the middle of town to gather their numbers and express their distain.


End file.
